Survivor: Mt. Hakurei
|numberofdays = |numberofcastaways = 18|tribes = |filminglocation = Mt. Hakurei, Japan|seasonrun = October 6, 2019 – October 23, 2019|video = |previousseason = Soul Society|nextseason =Konoha }}Survivor: Mt. Hakurei is the fifth season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor, which began on October 6th, 2019 and ended with a live reunion on October 23rd, 2019. It ended with Kyle W. defeating Logan H. at the Final Tribal Council in a 10-1 vote. Production This season features eighteen castaways divided into three tribes of six, fifteen new and three returning. The returning castaways were Alan D. from Survivor: Soul Society, Gabriel T. from Survivor: East Blue and Logan H. from Survivor: East Blue. The tribes for this season were Kaizen wearing blue buffs, Murasaki wearing purple buffs, and Rakuyou wearing pink buffs. On Day 8, the tribes merged into Juunishi, wearing dusty red. 24 people applied, ultimately 15 went on to become the castaways competing in the game along with the returnees. The full cast of 18 including tribal designations was revealed on October 6, 2019. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, they could be found in a Tengaged's user's oldest blog. *'Joint Tribal Council:' Each round, only one tribe will win immunity, the two tribes who lost immunity were both sent to Tribal Council as a group. The two tribes would vote as a group and only one person would be voted out. *'Mt. Hakurei: '''After each immunity challenge, someone from the losing tribe by random draw will be sent to Mt. Hakurei, where the unknown awaits. *'One Day Tribes:''' On Day 11, the ten remaining castaways were divided into two groups of five and two castaways would be eliminated through two separate Tribal Councils on a single night. Castaways Episode Guide * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : Tris played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Alan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. * : Brittany played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Billy played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Kyle played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Alan played his Legacy Advantage, negating all votes against him. * : Alan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Voting History * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : Tris played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Alan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. * : Brittany played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Billy played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Kyle played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. * : Alan played his Legacy Advantage, negating all votes against him. * : Alan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Category:Seasons